What Happens in Vegas
by capsarchick
Summary: Las Vegas, NV, Sin City...Home of Sin, Gambling, quickie marriages and Red Flag...Now, home of three anti-terrorist units for six weeks of fun in the sun? Has Ace met his match in an RAF pilot and who will come out single or married? Note: The first 'chapter' is a list of those playing in this game. :) I do not have any rights to the G.I. Joe enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is written in terms of the 1980s and the Political Climate that existed until the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991. ****J****The individual states of the USSR were just that States, like the United States. Everyone was a Soviet, no matter where in the USSR they were born. You'll note Daina is listed as Czechoslovakian, Czechoslovakia was an independent nation at the time, just considered part of the USSR, kind of. (Hard to explain-but imagine that it's like a territory). **

**Deployed Personnel:**

**United States Military G.I. Joe Team:**

Abernathy, Clayton M, B.G., USA: Code Name: Hawk, Military Specialty: Artillery

Armbruster, Brad J., Capt, USAF: Code Name: Ace, Military Specialty: Pilot

Delgado, Hector X, CPO, USN: Code Name: Shipwreck, Military Specialty: Gunner's Mate

Faireborn, Dashiell R., WO, USA Code Name: Flint, Military Specialty: Infantry, Helicopter Pilot

Hart-Burnett, Alison R., Cpl, USA: Code Name: Lady Jaye, Military Specialty: Intelligence

Hauser, Conrad S., Msgt, USA: Code Name: Duke, Military Specialty: Airborne

LaFitte, Ettienne, Sgt, USMC, Code Name: Gung Ho, Military Specialty: Recon

O'Hara, Shana M., Sgt, USA, Code Name: Scarlett, Military Specialty: Intelligence

Tadur, Ronald W., Spc4, USA, Code Name: Dusty, Military Specialty: Infantry

**Soviet Union/Multi-National Oktober Guard:**

Col. Ivan Brekhov: Commander

Daina: Czechoslovakian Sniper and Helicopter Pilot

HorrorShow: Soviet RPG Trooper

Stormavik: Soviet Para-trooper

**Royal Miltary Special Operations Unit: Tommies:**

Bannister, Margaret, Major, Royal Army: Infantry

Flynn, Catherine, Commodore, Royal Navy: Commander

Forsythe, William, Group Captain, Royal Air Force: Pilot

McIntosh, Brian, Sgt, Royal Air Force: Aircraft Mechanic (Scottish)

McIntosh, Thaddeus, Cpl, Royal Army: Para-trooper

O'Leary, Megan, Squadron Leader, Royal Air Force: Fighter Pilot, Tornadoes (Irish)

O'Malley, Caitlin, Leading Seaman, Royal Navy: Aircraft Mechanic (Irish)


	2. Chapter 2

**What happens in Vegas...**

He stared at the paper in his hands. He couldn't believe it, he was getting his wish come true. Not only does he get to attend Red Flag, the Air Force's fighter weapons school. The place where pilots from all over the world came to learn how to fly against each other in combat, to sharpen their flying skills. But, that wasn't what had Ace excited. No, it was that Red Flag is held at Nellis Air Force Base outside of Las Vegas, Nevada and a world poker tournament was being held the same time they were to be there!

"Hot Damn!" He hollered causing several other members of the team to look up at the fighter pilot.

"What are you excited about?" Lady Jaye was the first to ask.

"We're going to Ve..I mean, Red Flag!" He responded.

"Isn't that near Vegas?" Alpine asked suspiciously, knowing how the pilot truly earned his code name.

"Uh, yeah, it is. I was stationed there for a while." Ace replied.

"Uh huh, thought so." Alpine rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we're putting a fox in the henhouse. You and Vegas, not a good combination." Lady Jaye responded.

"Okay, so there's this poker tournament going on at the same time. But, we still have to work, don't we?" Ace shrugged.

"Yeah, we do." Flint strode into town. "According to Duke, we're not going to have a lot of time to play in Vegas. We get one or two nights at most." He informed the pilot. "Cobra's been learning some new air tactics and we need to learn how to combat them. And we're flying with the Oktober Guard."

"What do ya mean, we're flying with the Oktober Guard? I don't want to fly with those dumb Russkies." Gung Ho said grudgingly.

"Well deal with it Gung Ho. We're flying with the Oktober Guard and the British equivalent of us, the Tommies[i]." Duke admonished as he strode into the room

"I didn't know the British had a G.I. Joe Team, Duke." Scarlett said looking up from the book she had been reading. Her pink painted toes were propped up on the coffee table in front of her. She rarely walked around with flip flops, but clearly today was one of those days and Duke loved it when she had her lazy days.

"They do, they're fairly new so, they've asked for help in training. That's part of this exercise as well. Now, this will be for ALL flight qualified Joes. The ground troops are staying here to protect the PIT. " Duke announced. "So, we leave at 0600 tomorrow. I highly recommend you get a good night's sleep." With that, he walked out of the room.

_Meanwhile in Russia….._

Col. Ivan Brekhov strode into the room containing most of his Oktober Guard team. "Comrades, Ve are going to Amerika to take part in Red Flag. It is Amerikanski Air Force training program to learn to fly against us in Mother Russia."

"So, Ve are going to show Amerikanskis how it is done, da?" Horror Show was the first to speak up.

"Not exactly, Horror Show. We're going to learn how to fly against Cobra vith G.I. Joe." Brekhov said.

"Ve have to vork vith the ugly Amerikanskis."

"I vor von think it vill be interestink." Daina spoke up. "Ve can also learn how Amerikanskis fly."

"I think you vant to see that Amerikanski you liked again." Horror show said.

"No, I am thinking about flyink against Amerikanskis." Daina said

"Get ready, Ve leave for Amerika in ze morning." Brekhov said as he left.

_At RAF Brawdy: Southern Wales:_

"All, I have an announcement. We have been invited to the United States to take part in their Fighter Weapons School, Red Flag. We will be leaving at 0430 hours, be ready." Commodore Catherine Flynn, Royal Naval Fleet commander and commander of the United Kingdom's newly formed Special Operations division, code named: Tommies. A name that came from as far back as World War I as a term for the British military.

"Ma'am, isn't that in Las Vegas?" Megan O'Leary, the team's premier tornado pilot stood up.

"Yes, Squadron Leader." Flynn narrowed her eyes at the young pilot. The woman was well known for taking most of her squadron for their life savings in poker. "But, we are there to learn to fly against Cobra, not play poker. Is that clear, Squadron Leader?"

"Yes Commodore. But, we will have some down time, correct, ma'am?"

"Possibly. But, no poker, Squadron Leader." With that, Commodore Flynn turned on her heel and strode out of the room.

"O'Leary, don't think about it, you know Flynnie won't let you out long enough to play poker." Group Captain William Forsythe advised the young woman.

"Ah, Billy boy, you know I just have to play poker in Vegas. Besides, it's a world championship game this week. I know I can walk away with it all." She waggled her eyebrows at her superior. Megan said as she waltzed out of the room, waggling her hips, knowing the Group Captain was watching. She was bound to get him where she wanted him.

"Good lord, we're going to pulling that wanker out of the casinos every day we're there, aren't we?" Corporal Thaddeus "Taddy" McIntosh groaned.

"Yep." Major Margaret Bannister, commander of the Royal Army contigent replied looking up from her British tabloid.

* * *

[i] Tommy is a slang term for a British soldier….there are no references to a British G.I. Joe team….so, this is a figment of my imagination


	3. Chapter 2 The Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival **

Las Vegas McCarran International Airport stood in the shadow of the Las Vegas strip. A stark area of roadways that seemed to go nowhere and a desert that seemed almost desolate were it not for the sprawling city all around them, the newly arrived British team would think they had been swept up into a vast wasteland. Commodore Flynn still couldn't believe their team was required to fly commercial from London to this desolate area rather than fly their own Tornadoes. Unlike the American team, the Tommies had to fly the aircraft the Royal Air Force had. Their country simply didn't have the wherewithal to create new weaponry for a handful of elite soldiers. Let alone new aircraft. But, at least the United States was transporting their beloved tornadoes on their massive C-5 galaxy aircraft.

As soon as they stepped into the cavernous terminal, the Tommies knew they were going to be in trouble with their teammate. O'Leary's eyes lit up at the sight of the various video poker and slot machines lined up like soldiers waiting for orders. It didn't take long before the RAF pilot was seated at one of the terminals feeding a one armed bandit American money.

"Blimey, would you look at this place?" Leading Seaman Caitlin O'Malley whispered almost imperceptibly.

"I know? And Bloody hell, Ole' Lucky O'Leary's found a slot machine. Great, just bloody great. Now, we'll never get the blighter outta the airport." Corporal Thaddeus McIntosh said simply.

"Well, we'll hafta find a way, Taddy ole' boy." Thaddeus's older brother, Brian said simply. "Now, the bigger problem is getting her away from the machine before Flynnie finds her."

"Let me handle that." Group Captain William "The Conqueror" Forsythe stated firmly as he walked over to the errant Squadron Leader. A short whisper in the Irish pilot's ears and she was off the stool and collecting her winnings.

"Would you look at this? I started with five U.S. dollars and now, I've got two hundred. This place is better than Monte Carlo." O'Leary said excitedly.

"What did you say to her?" Thaddeus asked the older man.

"Nothing I wish to repeat, Corporal". The Group Captain replied as he walked away catching up with the Irish pilot.

"Ya know, we're not dollsies[i] anamore. Ya don't hafta look out fer me." Megan blew out. "Sometimes yer lik a blue arsed fly."[ii]  
"Yeah, well, Wee doll[iii], you are going to get yourself thrown out on yer ear if Flynnie catches you gambling." Forsythe said simply.

"Playin' a poker machine ain't really gambling. No way to watch me opponents." O'Leary replied.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that ain't gonna satisfy the Commodore." Forsythe replied.

"Not much would that Aul git"[iv]

"Meggie, yer one a da best pilots the RAF has, don't blow it on poker." Forsythe said simply.

"Fine, I'll try. Now, go feck off back ta the group. I think I found something better anyway. Would ya look at that Quare half[v] man ova der."

"Hey, Flint, I think that's them." Ace said watching the blue and olive green uniformed group headed their way as he stood from the poker machine he'd been playing himself.

"Yep, that's them." Flint and Ace started heading towards the group and immediately, Ace noticed the slight woman with coal black hair and eyes as green as the grass in spring wearing the uniform of the Royal Air Force. Damn, she was gorgeous, he thought simply.

"Hello, I'm Captain Brad Armbruster, United States Air Force, and you are?" Ace stuck his hand out to the angel in blue.

"Squadron Leader Megan O'Leary." Her Irish lilt was music to Ace's ears. "Pleasure to make yer acquaintance, Captain." She stuck out her hands to the other pilot. "This place is amazin. Slot machines and poker machines evraware."

"Yeah, welcome to Vegas." Ace smiled.

"Well, what a place? Tell me, do ya know where a gal can get a good poker game?" She smiled.

"Just about anywhere here. " Ace caught Flint's glare along with the glare of the tall blonde man standing just behind the petite pilot and his smile dropped from sterling to dull at Mach 2. "But, I've been through Red Flag once before, we won't have time to go to any casinos around here."

"Dat's alright, luv. I'm sure we can find a game somewhere nearby." He smiled at her. _Damn, she's gonna be fun. _Ace thought.

"I think we can make that happen, Green eyes." Ace whispered in the RAF pilot's ear as she grinned.

"Good lord, I do believe we're in trouble now." Forsythe said rolling his eyes heavenward as he followed the two Americans and one of his pilots out of the terminal doors to an awaiting U.S. Army truck.

_Three gates down:_

Lady Jaye, Dusty and Gung Ho stood waiting for the Russian contingent outside an Aeroflot gate. Lady Jaye could tell the two men with her were antsy. But, for different reasons. Dusty, from what Scarlett had told her had a bit of a crush on the woman Oktober Guard member and Gung Ho, well, he just wasn't happy about working with the Russians.

"Guys, will you settle down? You're driving me crazy." She finally said rolling her eyes at the two.

"Ya think she remembers me?" Dusty said simply.

"My guess would be yes." Gung Ho growled. "You darn near fell all over the Russkie girl."

"You're just jealous 'cause she didn't notice you." Dusty chided.

"What would I want with a commie?"

"Boys, can it."

"Damn, Jaye, you've been around Flint too long, yer startin to sound like him." Gung Ho responded.

"Funny. Now, be nice to the Oktober Guard, Hawk's orders!" She threw him a half-hearted smile that clearly said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"So, Lady Jaye, while yer out here, you and Flint gonna finally tie the knot? You could just get it done by a preacher man dressed like Elvis."

"Doubt it. He hasn't asked anyway." She signed briefly.

"You want him to?" Dusty asked quietly. She didn't make a sound, but the look in her eyes gave him the answer. "Hey, there they are!" He turned away from the woman next to him and turned to see Daina coming through the gate followed by Colonel Brekhov and the rest of the Oktober Guard. Daina headed straight towards Dusty and he gathered her in his arms. "Howdy Gorgeous!" He smiled and heard Lady Jaye giggle just a little.

"Colonel Brekhov?" Lady Jaye stepped forward to the young officer. "Добро пожаловать в Америке и красный флаг, мы надеемся узнать от вас. Я леди Jaye и вы знаете пыльных и гостевое присутствие Эллена Гинсберга Хо. "[vi] She watched as Brekhov's eyes widened in surprise followed by a wide smile.

"Ah, you speak Russian! How refreshing. But, no need, I speak English." Brekhov replied. "And thank you, ve too hope to learn from you as vell."

"I apologize for General Hawk not being able to meet you, he was called into a meeting with the commander of the Red Flag training school. He does, however, hope you will join him at the Officer's club tonight with the commander of the British team as well."

"Tell him, I vill be honored. And It is pleasure to meet you Lady Jaye. How does a beautiful voman such as you become soldier in America?" He took Lady Jaye's hand and kissed the back of it causing Lady Jaye to blush. Dusty just raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I think we'd better go, we have to meet the other team at the truck to transport everyone to the base." She finally said after a few seconds and led the Russian team towards the front of the airport.

"Vould you look at dees place? No vonder Amerika is not as good as Mother Russia. Dey play all day." Horrow show said.

"Listen, you dumb Russkie. At least we don't have to worry about getting shot." Gung Ho ground out.

"Dat is because your Generals are veeklinks."

"I'll match my General with yours and I guarantee Hawk'll beat him everytime."

"Gentlemen. Let's act like civilized people." Lady Jaye whirled around and stared down both Horror Show and Gung Ho. Both of whom were silenced by the look she gave them.

Brekhov laughed. He'd never seen a woman silence Horror Show. Yes, this lady was going to be an interesting lady to get to know, he thought to himself.

* * *

[i] Dollsies: A newbry term for going with someone ( ).

[ii] yer Lik a blue arsed fly: settle down

[iii] Wee Doll: An Irish term for a young woman, usually of an uncouth nature. ( ).

[iv] an aul git: not a very nice person "the aul git" ( )

[v] Quare half: Irish for good looking. ( )

[vi] Welcome to America and Red Flag, we look forward to learning from you. I'm Lady Jaye and you know Dusty and Gung Ho. (The translation of what Lady Jaye says to Brekhov.)


	4. Chapter 3 The Meeting

Chapter 3

The Meeting

He surveyed the group seated at the long table in the operations office of Nellis Air Force Base, Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would be sitting with his cadre and the cadre of two international counter-terrorism units, one, typically seen as the enemy. Now, not only was he sitting here with the Oktober Guard, but, he and the commanders of Red Flag were under orders to fly with them. Show them all the tricks in their bag of aerial dogfighting. Deep down, Hawk felt this was wrong on so many levels. But, orders were orders.

"Colonel Brekhov, pleasure to meet you. I'm General Hawk and this is Commodore Catherine Flynn of the Royal Navy." He introduced not only himself but the petite woman seated to his right. Hawk had already took in all of her. She was small, no more than five two with chestnut brown hair pulled severely in a bun. Blue eyes twinkled with intelligence and despite her size, she clearly commanded a room. Of the two visiting commanders, Flynn was the only one of equal rank to his Brigadier General. Brekhov, he noticed was runner thin, but of sturdy stock. His dark hair complemented his equally dark brown hair. His face expressionless save for the nearly lecherous glances he threw both Lady Jaye and Scarlett.

"It is pleasure to be here, Comrade General. I must zay, are all your vomen soldiers dees beautiful? If zo, ven can I defect." He smiled as Lady Jaye stood over him pouring a cup of steaming coffee. His eyes lingering slightly on the ample cleavage revealed by her fatigue shirt. "Подходит, моя красота. Вы присоединитесь ко мне на ужин, да"[i] Lady Jaye blushed again as Flint scowled. It didn't take him not being able to understand Russian to know the suave Soviet Colonel was making moves on his girl.

"Это было бы мое удовольствие, Полковник." [ii]She replied with a slight smirk in Flint's direction. She knew exactly what she was doing. If the beret toting galoof wasn't ready to admit that it was time to formalize their relationship, then, she was going to make him pay.

"Well, Colonel, we can discuss that later." Hawk cleared his throat to bring the roving-eye Russian back to the business at hand. "Right now, we need to discuss what to expect from this school." Hawk took over the meeting once again, outlining how the Aggressor squadron based at Nellis would be training the three teams to not only defeat their common foe, but to work together. Even though it was not explicitly mentioned, Brekhov was sure the Americans and the English teams were going to learn Russian dogfighting tactics.

When Lady Jaye got to Duke, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "We need to talk." That and a simple glare from the blue-eyed first sergeant nearly stopped her in her tracks. She forgot Duke could speak Russian as well, in fact, she forgot he was almost as fluent as she was in several languages. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

Outside, Duke caught up with the Covert Operative. "Just what do you think you're doing in there?" Duke grabbed Lady Jaye by the upper arm and whirled her around.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Duke." Her green eyes widened in feigned surprise and disbelief.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. What are you thinking with that Russian Colonel." Duke growled out. "Let's not even admit the man is a _Soviet_" He ground out . "The enemy, but, you're making eyes with him in front of Flint? Are to you trying to piss him off? If you are, you're doing a damn good job of it."

"Listen, Hawk told us to make nice with the Soviet team, that's all I'm doing. If it just happens to get beret boy off his ass and realize he can't keep treating me like a dirty little secret that everyone else knows about, well, then, fine!" She spat out.

"You know the regulations.."

"The regulations don't say diddly about fraternization if the commander signs off on it. And Hawk has. Several times, in fact." With that, she stomped away.

"What's going on?" Flint walked up behind Duke who was still staring after the operative.

"You need to do something about that girl of yours." Duke said simply.

"Why? What did she do now?" Flint narrowed his eyes at the First Sergeant and one of his oldest friends.

"_She _hasn't done anything _yet_. But, clearly, neither have you. And that's what you need to do something about. Or you're gonna lose her." Duke stared at his friend. "Listen, she's angry that you keep treating her like a secret." Flint's eyebrows shot up. "We all know what's going on and we're all for it. Hell, the two of you fight better together than apart. When we put you two together on a mission, we know it's going to get done. Before that, well, we questioned the success. Not that both of you aren't great soldiers on your own, but together, because of your relationship, you two work perfectly together."

"Secret? Is that what she thinks? That I treat her like a secret?" Flint stammered.

"That's exactly what she thinks, it's what we all think." Duke said simply. "Listen, we all know you love her. And she loves you. But, you're gonna lose her if you don't stand up and act like a man." Duke walked away.

* * *

[i] That is perfect, My beauty. You will join me for dinner, yes?

[ii] It would be my pleasure, Colonel.


	5. Chapter 4: Beginning of the game

Beginning of The Game

He stood in front of the door, unsure of whether he should knock or not. He was intrigued by the little Irish Squadron Leader. Never before had he met a woman who thought like he did, that got as much entertainment from playing poker. He was thankful that the powers that be had decided to give them a night of fun before they had to buckle down for Red Flag. Just as he raised his hand to knock, the door opened revealing the young RAF pilot decked out in an emerald green dress that emphasized her ample bosom in a low cut v-neck style tapering down her waist before flaring out into a full skirt that ended just above the knee revealing shapely legs that seemed to go on forever. The color brought out the deep green of her eyes. All of a sudden, Ace's mouth went dry.

"Aye, it's ye. I was hopin it'd be ye. Ace." Megan's eyes lit up. "Billy told me we had da night off. So, I was a comin' to see if ye'd like to go out, find a game somewhere?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"Actually, I was hoping to take you out on the town, check out the sights, get some dinner, maybe some dancing and a game. That is, if you'd be interested?" He asked, nearly stammering.

"Aye, I would." She smiled and Ace felt his heart beat nearly out of his chest. "I was thinkin'. I heard that there was a poker tournament happenin here. I was hopin to get a chance to watch it."

"Well, then. You are in luck. I just so happen to have made reservations at a restaurant at the Bellagio where they're holding the tournament and I got us tickets to the game."

"Now, that sounds like fun, Ace." Her smile reached all the way to her Emerald green eyes.

He held out his elbow for her just as he heard the muffled voices of Lady Jaye and Flint in the hallway around the corner. He looked around the corner just in time to see the big, burly Green Beret knocked flat on his butt by the petite covert agent who was screaming at him in a language Ace couldn't understand.

"Tá tú asal sotalach, ní bhíonn tú an Boss de dom! " The covert agent yelled. [1] "If I want to go on a date with the Soviet colonel, I will."

"He's the enemy!"

"Hawk told me to be nice to the guy."

"Yeah, be nice to the guy. Not date him." Flint yelled.

"Well, it's not like you're taking me out."

"I was planning to."

"When?"

"Tonight. I called you earlier." Flint said sheepishly, rubbing his jaw. "You didn't answer."

Ace turned to his date and asked a single word question. "Ready?" His goal to steer the woman in front of him away from the argument.

"Aye, that I am, but what be goin' on over there?" The Irish pilot asked in her lilting brogue.

"Nothing." Ace tried to steer her away from the argument, an argument that was bringing out every member of the team.

"Don't sound like nothing." She responded. "Sounds like they be havin a fight."

"They're practicing for an undercover assignment coming up." Ace tried to assuage the Irish pilot's curiosity.

"They gonna be in Ireland are they?" A coal black eyebrow shot up in question.

"I think so." Ace steered her away from the argument between Lady Jaye and Flint. The argument that had brought out most of the team.

Meghan looked around her, she couldn't believe the extravagance that was Las Vegas. It was all she'd ever dreamt about. Where Monte-Carlo was all about riches, gold, yachts and expensive cars and the casinos were a bit more subdued, more refined, Las Vegas was all lights and noise and excitement. Neon lights lit up the sky with multi-colored starlight, flickering and blinking in mesmerizing patterns. Cars of every make and size drove down the strip, Rolls-Royces sharing the road with beat up old pickups covered in desert dust. Ace had managed to rent a candy-apple red Mustang, a car she'd dreamt of riding in since she was a little girl. Growing up in rural Ireland, she'd either only had an old truck or, more recently, her little 1965 Cooper. Glancing over at her date next to her, she was amazed at how good looking, how self-assured the American pilot was.

She could easily see him driving through the hills of Monte Carlo, wearing a tux, the wind whipping through his black hair, an air of intrigue about him and most definitely, in an Aston Martin. Yes, Meghan thought, Ace could easily pass for James Bond.

"Here we are." Ace turned to his intrepid passenger and smiled a million-dollar smile as he pulled the sports car in front of the famous Tropicana hotel and casino. Ace swiftly exited his side of the car to open the door for her as the valet sauntered up to do same thing. Shooting the young freckle-faced kid who looked barely old enough to drive a look that said _Get away, she's mine, _he reached for the handle, opened the door and offered his hand, admiring his fellow pilot's lithe, shapely legs as they stepped out one at, an agonizingly slow time.

As he helped hero out of the car, he watched her big green eyes grow even larger as she saw the extravagence and opulence that was the Tropicana casino.

"Wow, Monte Carlo isna annathing like this." The noise of the slot machines dispensing coins and tokens combined with the rock and roll music made for a nearly deafening roar. "Cac naofa, is e' an a'it dUsachtach.[2]" Megan exclaimed in her native Irish. Ace glanced over at her questioning. "Ya dinna wanna know." She smiled. Ace knew he was cornering Lady Jaye later to learn some of the Irish language.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm too much of a lady ta be tellin' ya." She smiled sweetly.

"So, you've been to Monte Carlo?" Ace smiled as he gently placed his hand possessively on the small of her back.

"Aye, That I have." She smiled. "But, it's nothing like this."

"What is it like?" He asked as he gently guided her towards the restaurant just inside the hotel. "I've never had the chance to go."

"Ah, it's fulla people dressed like they be goin' ta town on it. Everybody is so rich, they say to hell with poverty, hi throw another chair on the fire." Megan said, stars seemed to sparkle from her eyes. "And all the women, they be dove up like a dog's dream."

Ace just laughed. He had no clue what the woman was talking about, but, he didn't care right at that moment. Her lilting brogue and whimsical sayings were enough to arouse his interest in her.

"You think I'm funny, do ya?" Megan asked.

"No, no, of course not. I think you're enchanting." Ace replied. "Now, let's go have dinner and then play a hand or two in the casino."

They shared a large dinner of lobster and steak. Ace watched as the Irish pilot tried to figure out just how to eat the crustacean.

"'Ow do you eat one a these things?"

"You've never seen a lobster before?"

"I've eaten lobster before, but, I've never eaten it like this before."

"Really?" Ace was a bit surprised. Being a Providence, Rhode Island native, lobster was almost a staple. Then he proceeded to show her how to break the shell and pull out the succulent meat inside.

"Well, well, if it ain't Ace Armbruster." A deep voice called from behind him and Ace bristled. He knew that voice. It was that of one his archenemies when he had taught at Red Flag. Captain James "Weasel" Wheeldon. One of the most arrogant and dangerous pilots that ever sat in the cockpit of an F-5 or any jet for that matter. And one of the biggest womanizers he'd ever met, not to mention one of the most despicable backstabber he'd ever met. If Colonel Sharp hadn't pulled him from the weapons school, Ace was sure he would've been court martialed for assaulting a fellow officer. Now that he was back as a student, Ace was fairly sure Hawk wouldn't appreciate him killing the man.

"Wheeldon." Ace ground out. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, ole' buddy, eating dinner."

"I thought you were finally drummed out of the Air Force." Ace replied.

"Not a chance Ole' Buddy. I'm one of your instructors." Wheeldon replied. "Maybe I can teach you something about flying."

"Doubtful, Wheeldon. I could outfly you when I was an instructor here, and I can outfly you now. Remember, only one of us made it to G.I. Joe." Ace sneered.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that." The hawkish little man turned to Megan with a million wattage smile. "So, who are you, little lady?"

"Squadron Leader Megan O'Leary. Royal Air Force. And you are?"

"Captain Jim Wheeldon, at your service. Irish, aye? How'd you get into the Royal Air Force?"

"Verra good. I signed up, just like you did with the US Air Force."

"No, I mean, how did a lovely Irish pilot join the RAF? I thought Ireland had their own air force? And what do you do for the RAF."

"I'm a tornado pilot. And to answer yer question, I'm a member of the UK's version of G.I. Joe. We all hafta be a part of Britain's military. Our team has members from all parts of Queen's rule including, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, Australia, even Canada." She squared her shoulders. Megan didn't like this pilot. He was too full of himself. "I was wonderin, how did you become a pilot. I'd a thought the US Air Force would be more choosy about the wankers they allowed to fly their planes." She smiled sweetly as Ace tried to hide his desire to burst out laughing. "Especially since uv a head on yee lyk a box of harp[i]. Now, I was enjoyin me meal with me luv, can ye bugger off now." She smiled as the annoying pilot huffed and walked off, but not before he issued a warning to Ace who just laughed it off. Ace knew he was better his former student and fellow instructor. "'Ow did a wanker like him get to be a fighter pilot?"

"Megan, I've been asking that since he was one of my students at Red Flag." Ace laughed. "Now, let's finish enjoying dinner so we can hit the tables."

* * *

[1] You arrogant ass, you're not the boss of me!

[2]

* * *

[i] You have a big head. From


	6. Chapter 5: A Full House: Kings and Queen

Chapter 5

A Full House: Kings And Queens

Hawk looked at his watch for the tenth time in as many minutes, sighed and wondered again, how women could always be late.

"Vomen, dey are alvays late, nyet? Even in my country, ve have to vait for de vomen." His Russian counterpart laughed. "It is in their DNA, da?"

"You would think that a woman in command of one of the world's most specialized anti-terrorist military organizations would be on time." Hawk mused.

"Du vould dink, but, du did zay no uniform. Zo, da voman is getting, how you zay, dolled out?"

"Dolled up, not dolled out." Hawk laughed. "Still, she had three hours. We're going to be late for dinner with the base commander and his wife."

"I vill never understand you Amerikanskis, Alvays vith the vorrying about vat your people dink." Brekhov mused. "In Mother Russia, Generals make Colonels vait."

"There are some Generals here who would agree with you. I'm not one of them" Hawk replied dryly. "I've found that if I treat my people with respect, they'll go to the ends of the Earth for you."

"I've found that as well." An staunch English accent said from behind the two men. The two men turned to find Commodore Catherine Flynn standing in front of them decked out in a form-fitting royal blue gown with dipping neckline and side slit Hawk was sure nearly reached the woman's hip. He felt his mouth lose all moisture. Her raven hair cascaded around her shoulders in gentle waves.

"Three hours, is vorth it, da?" Brekhov said with a wink.

"Да, мой друг. Просто рад, что моя жена не здесь[i]." Hawk said as the two men laughed.

"Is there something I should know about, Gentlemen?" The stout, proper British accent asked. Her shoulders were so square, they emphasized her ample bosom making both men's mouth suddenly dry. Hawk tried to remind himself he was happily married and his wife was back at the Pit. He loved Caroline, he really did. She was his life, but, he wasn't exactly dead. He could still appreciate a beautiful woman.

"Not at all, Commodore. We were just discussing command styles." Hawk answered.

"Really, well, maybe General Abernathy, we can discuss

that later. Over drinks?" Her blue eyes twinkled as she subtly ran her hand along his arm.

"I think that the three of us should compare notes, maybe at dinner?" He smiled. He wasn't exactly sure how to put this woman's advances to rest. He may have been married for 24 years, but he could still recognize a come on when he saw and felt it. "Right now, we are going to be late." With that, the three officers headed towards the Tropicana. Hawk wondered why the Base Commander, his brother in law of all people would choose a casino to have dinner at. But, then, he never did understand Pete Bradley, and Pete didn't understand him. But, then, Hawk figured, he didn't have to understand the man, just get along with him. Which, luckily, he did, usually.

Fifteen minutes later, Hawk and his fellow commanders stood outside the Tropicana waiting for Bradley and his wife, Sarah to arrive. Hawk was once again staring at his watch. Pete was never late, which worried him. Finally, his brother-in-law, a near spitting image of Hawk's wife Caroline arrived with his wife Sarah in tow. Even though Caroline and Pete were fraternal twins, it never ceased to amaze Hawk how close the two looked. Both had blond hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to see right through a person and perfect bow lips. On Caroline, the entire package was gorgeous, on Pete, it made him look like the quintessential pretty boy.

"Pete. It's about time." Hawk smiled as he shook his brother-in-law's hand.

"Sarah couldn't figure out what to wear. You know how she can be." Hawk laughed because he saw his sister in law roll her eyes at her husband.

"Clay, so good to see you. Is Linny with you?" Sarah smiled as the two hugged. Hawk loved his petite sister in law. She was a firecracker sometimes that easily kept her husband in tow but, He hated their nickname for his wife. In fact, so did his wife. "And you know full well, it was this idiot over here that took forever. Couldn't decide on wearing his dress uniform to show off his distinguished flying cross. You know how he is. Or a simple suit. I finally convinced him the suit." Sarah rambled on.

"Yes, I do. And no, Carrie isn't with me this time. She's back at the base. With the baby due in less than a month, I didn't want her to travel too far."

"I still can't believe I'm going to be an uncle again and at her age. What were you thinking?" Pete shook his head.

"To be honest, thinking wasn't exactly involved at the time." Hawk lied, he and Carrie had discussed a third child.

"Well, you'd better be taking care of my sister." Pete growled.

Hawk finally turned to his fellow commanders, ignoring his brother-in-law's growl. "Caroline is my wife and she's 8 months pregnant with our third child. Pete here is her brother and my brother-in-law" Right then, he saw the steam let go out of Catherine Flynn. Well, that wasn't exactly how he'd planned on rejecting the woman's advances.

"Congratulations, General." Catherine said, disappointment resonating clearly in her voice."You said this was your third child, how old are your other children?"

"Thank you".Hawk had to hand it to the woman. She regained her composure rather quickly. "Kerry is twenty-two, about to graduate from Air Force pilot training. Jamie is twenty and a midshipman at the Naval Academy."

"Goodness. Twenty years apart from your last to now. How does your wife feel about that?"

"She's ecstatic actually. I'm getting nervous' personally." Hawk laughed. "In fact, I have a jet on standby in case she needs me." He took a sip of his water. "Now, Pete, let's get down to business, what exactly are we to expect." For the next hour they discussed the expectations of each team during this exercise.

Scarlett turned this way and that, trying to decide if the dress she'd brought with her looked good enough for dinner with the guy she'd had her eyes on for months when her roommate for the next six weeks came storming in, slamming the door.

"Damn that man!" Her roommate yelled. "Of all the nerve." Now she was storming around the room, tearing through her clothes.

"Now, what did Flint do?" Scarlett rolled her eyes at her friend and teammate.

"He ignores me all day, except to glower at me when I was being nice to that Russian Colonel." The brunette complained.

"Being nice to the Russian Colonel, is that what you call it?" Scarlett interrupted her friend with an delicately arched eyebrow.

"Yes, what else would you call it?" Lady Jaye whirled around to face her friend, dropping the dress she had just pulled out.

"Oh, I don't know, flirting?" Scarlett put her hands on her hips in frustration.

"I was not flirting. I was told to be nice, so I was."

"Well, honey, that isn't how it looked to us." Scarlett said simply. "It looked like you were trying to get Flint jealous. In fact, it sounded like it when Duke called you on it too."

"Maybe I was. The jerk doesn't pay attention to me except when he's feeling, you know, frisky. And he acts like I'm nothing more than some secret."

"You have to look at it from his point of view. He's a warrant officer, you're a corporal. He can get courts-martialled if anyone outside of this team found out about you two."

"True. But, what about you and Duke?"

"Different story, we're both NCOs. You two aren't." Scarlett pointed out. "And we're on an active Air Force Base. The Air Force doesn't take to fraternization the way the Army does. You can get an exception in the Army, the Air Force, you can't." Scarlett watched as her friend's shoulders slumped as the realization kicked in.

"I forgot about that." Lady Jaye. "But, still, he has to know that I'd never…"

"Maybe he doesn't. Men can't read minds. Heck, sometimes I have hit Duke upside the head before he understands what I'm saying. Heck, why do you think I bought this dress? I'm ready to go to the next level, he's just not getting the message yet."

"That is a nice dress." Lady Jaye finally noticed how the Ivory dress skimmed the redhead's curves, showing ample skin both above the waist and below with its dipping bust line and high side slit along the thigh. "I love what you did with your hair too, I had no idea you had so many waves in it."

"Thank you. Now, if Duke will finally notice what I'm looking for." Scarlett sighed. "Now, what else did Flint do?"

"He expects me to go to dinner with him tonight. Said to dress up. Like I brought a damn evening gown with me." She looked at Scarlett and smiled. "Where are you going?"

"Duke's picking me up to go to dinner." Scarlett smiled.

"Wish Flint had thought to ask me to bring something like that. Now, I have to go find something." Lady Jaye sighed.

"Listen, you know Flint loves you. But, well, sometimes you don't make it easy on him."

"What do you mean?"

"There are times when you, well, act aloof and then you're all over him." Scarlett pointed out. "What's he supposed to think."

"I'm only aloof when we have a job to do. We have to be professional."

"What about today? With the Russian Colonel?" Scarlett stood with her hands on her hips.

Jaye blew out a breath, fluttering her short brown hair. "Hawk told me to be nice to the guy. That's all I was doing."

"Being nice to the guy doesn't mean flirting with him." Scarlett pointed out. "And don't deny it. I saw the look in your eyes when you were doing it."

"Alright, so I wanted to make Flint a little jealous. Maybe he'd finally realize I don't have to be with him." Lady Jaye said simply.

"Jaye, you know the man loves you. But, you're forcing his hand right now and I think it's going to backfire on you." Scarlett pointed out just as a knock sounded at the door. "There's my date." Scarlett smiled as she opened the door to find Duke standing in a tuxedo carrying a bouquet of red roses. Scarlett nearly squealed. "Damn man, you clean up good."

"So do you. Red, you look amazing!" Duke smiled a megawatt smile.

"Think about what I said, Jaye." Scarlett pointed to the brunette as she closed the door taking the roses from Duke.

* * *

[i] Yes, my friend. I'm just glad my wife isn't here.


	7. Chapter 6: A Preacher that looks like

Chapter 6

A preacher who looks like Elvis

Slowly, one blue eye opened to the bright rays of sun and neon streaming through the slightly open curtains. Curtains covering the windows of a seedy off strip motel room she found herself in. Quickly, the eyes owner squeezed it shut with a groan as pain sliced through her head.

The eye's owner tried to roll over onto her back when she realized a heavy weight was holding her down. In her semi-conscious, near dream state, she imagined she was weighted down at the bottom of a deep, dark, albeit a warm lake. Jumping to full consciousness, she felt the weight tighten around her waist as she heard a 'hmm' from behind and felt someone play with her hair.

Slowly, she realized the weight was a golden-hair sprinkled arm. She also realized she was naked.

"Duke?" Scarlett asked tentatively, hoping that's who the arm belonged to. Last night was a bit fuzzy. She remembered going to dinner with Duke, some small-wedding chapel with a preacher that looked like Elvis. She remembered seeing the the Baroness and Destro in that same chapel, but, she didn't remember why. "Duke?" She was getting nervous.

"Yes?"

Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened last night?" Scarlett asked.

"You don't remember?" He sounded more awake now.

"No, do you?" She replied

"Just snippets." Duke groaned, pulling his arm from over her and scraping his face with the newly freed hand. "Why do I feel like a cruise missile is using my head for target practice? "

Scarlett rolled over to face him, pulling the sheet with her. "I'm still trying to figure out how we got here and just where here is?"

"Well, all I can figure out is that we're in a hotel room and we're not exactly dressed for maneuvers on the battlefield." Duke replied.

"Do you remember if we, uhm, you know?" Scarlett asked, her face turning as red as her hair.

" I'm pretty sure we would remember that." Duke replied. " at least I know I would." He smiled.

"Haha. I would hope we'd remember it." Scarlett replied sarcastically. "The important question is where are we and how did we get here, naked."

"Well, I don't think we're going to get any answers while we're laying here." Duke replied. "Of course, we could make use of the room and our current state of undress." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Seriously, you're thinking about that, right now? While we're alone, naked in a hotel room and have no clue how we got here?" She smiled.

"Well, we are naked, in a hotel room, alone. So, yeah. I'm thinking about that. In fact, Shana, I think about that with you quite often." He smiled as he ran a crooked finger softly down her cheek as he leaned in an pressed his lips gently against hers. Smiling slightly as he felt her initial resistance give way to one of the most passionate kisses he'd shared with any woman.

Back at Nellis Air Force Base

Lady Jaye rolled over, waking with a start. Something was gnawing at her and she just couldn't put her finger on it. For once, though, she knew it didn't involve her lover, Flint. Though she was still angry at him for just assuming she wanted to go out last night. She really just wanted to stay in and relax with him. For once, feel like a normal couple. She glanced over at the bed assigned to Scarlett and realized through sleep-filled eyes, her friend had never been back from her date. It was still a complete disaster area from Scarlett trying to decide exactly what to wear for her date with Duke. Lady Jaye smiled as she rolled over again, falling asleep again thinking, it was about time those two did something about their attraction.

Across the hallway, Flint woke slowly, stretching out the kinks in his body, both from a night of tossing and turning and from trying to squeeze his six foot two frame onto a bed made for midgets, well, beds made for a five foot ten inch airman. Did the air force only take in dwarves? He thought as he felt his back crack. He wasn't that old, just his early thirties, but after sleeping on this bed, he felt ages older. He groaned as he rolled over again, twisting himself into a blanket burrito. He rolled his head to the side and through blurry eyes noticed the bunk across the room was empty. Flint smiled. His friend and field commander clearly hadn't come home last night. It was about time, he thought. Now, if he could solve his problem with his own lady love. He was hoping to take his relationship with Lady Jaye to the next level by asking her to go to visit his family in Wichita on their next leave. But, that fell through when he saw that damned Russian colonel flirting with her.

He really couldn't blame the guy. Jaye was just the type of lady a man flirted with. She was beautiful, intelligent, and gutsy as hell. Exactly the perfect woman. And although she was well-traveled from her upbringing, she was still somewhat naïve'. At least, when it came to men. A few nice words and she easily blushed. It was one of the things he loved about her. It was also one of the things that infuriated him about her.

He knew she'd never cheat on him, but unfortunately, the men didn't know that. Flint rolled over again, groaning. He cursed the bed, and himself again. He knew he had to get a handle on his jealousy. But, dammit, he loved her so much.

Twenty minutes and countless repetitions of Duke's earlier words running though his mind later, he decided to get up and run the demons out of his mind.

Halfway through his five mile run, he ran into the very target for his jealousy. The Russian Colonel.

"Mind if I yoin dyu, Comrade?" The Soviet was all smiles.

"Suit yourself, Comrade" Flint ground out through clenched teeth as the Soviet fell into step with him.

"How far you go, Comrade?"

"Five miles." Flint still wasn't happy with the Soviet's presence. But, Hawk had ordered them all to play nice, even to the Oktober Guard. Which was easy for Dusty, who clearly had his eyes set on their lone woman, Daina. He and Gung Ho had a different take on it.

"Is dat all?" The Colonel asked snidely. Flint refused to call the man by his name. In his mind, he was still their enemy.

"For today." Jesus, was this guy ever going to get to the point of interrupting his run.

"In Russia, ve run tventy kilometers, in ze znow" Geez, what was this guy up to, Flint questioned silently.

"Good for you, Colonel. But, I'm sure you didn't come out here to play "can you top this?" Did you?"

"Nyet. Dyu are correct, comrade. I vanted to talk vith dyu."

"So, talk." Flint ground out. He really wanted to leave this guy in the dust. He came out here to think, not listen to a Russian windbag set on making his girlfriend a conquest.

"Dyiu and Lady Jaye are, how you zay, lyubiteli, eh, lovers, Nyet?"

"Nyet." Flint answered quickly and amended with "I mean, da, yes" when the Colonel raised one questioning eyebrow. He stopped running and glowered at his unwelcome running mate.

"Zorry, dis iz zecret, Comrade?"

"Yes and no. In the mainstream American military, our relationship is against regulations." Flint sighed.

"I do not understand. Vhy not?"

"I am a warrant officer, she's a corporal."

"Zo?" The Soviet cocked his head in question. It almost reminded Flint of a German Shepherd.

"So, in the US military, officers can't date subordinates, or enlisted."

"Vhy not?"

"They say it affects morale."

"Bah, vhat do zey know. Ze heart knows vhat it knows. Dyu cannot stop ze heart." Brekhov scoffed.

"Yeah, well, the US military doesn't see it that way."

"But, dyu love her, nyet?"

"Da, Comrade, I do."

"I could zee dat. I vanted to tell dyu, dyu have nozzing to fear from me. Your lady, ze reminds me of my beautiful Svetlana." Flint watched as sadness filled the Soviet's face. "Ze died in childbirth last fall." Brekhov pulled a photo from his pocket and handed it to Flint. It was a pretty brunette, big with child, with another brunette, curly haired little girl with her mama's bright blue eyes. The woman was wearing a Soviet Sergeant's uniform. He could see why Brekhov saw his wife in Lady Jaye. She had an eery and uncanny resemblance to Svetlana. The picure made him easily see what Lady Jaye would look like pregnant and with their child. Something he'd been seeing for a while now. "Dyu see, your lady not only looks like Lana, but ze has my lady's courage and heart. Dyu don't let dis vone go. Love is hard to find in ze Army." With that, Brekhov took back his picture and ran off.

An hour later, Flint met up with his missing friend and quickly noticed the goofy look on Duke's face and the gold band on his left hand.

"Please tell me that band belongs to a certain redhead we know and love." Flint smiled.

"What, what the bloody blue blazes?" Duke held up his left hand and inspected it.

"Wait, you don't remember?"

"Well, I remember a preacher that looked like Elvis, Destro and the Baroness and this morning." Was all Duke said.

"I would think you'd remember marrying Scarlett. It is Scarlett, right?" Flint narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Oh yeah, it's Scarlett. Damn, now I have to figure out how to tell Hawk. As soon as I figure out what actually happened."

"Well, I'd say your married." Flint laughed. "And to think, everyone bet it would be Lady Jaye and I to tie the knot first."


	8. Chapter 7: Calling their bluff

Chapter 7

Calling Their Bluff

_The Night Before_

Ace stood behind Megan watching in awe as the Irish firebrand literally demolished world class poker players. Her beautiful face wasn't implacable, unreadable. It could easily let the men playing against her know exactly what was in her hand. Except, not a single one was looking at her face. Their eyes would flit between her ample, very visible cleavage and her smiling green eyes when she flirted. The first thing he noticed though was, she flirted more when she was holding nothing. She bet more then, too. Where she'd come up with the five hundred dollar ante to start with, he didn't know. But now, it was up fifty grand with another twenty grand sitting in the pot. And she had nothing but a pair of deuces as she called her lone remaining opponent leaning forward to give him a clear view of the creamy skin of her bosom once again.

"Wot do ye say love, wanna throw another ten thousand inta the pot"

"I think that's a bit rich for my taste, sugar." Her remaining opponent drawled out with a thick as molasses southern accent as he threw his cards onto the table. As he dre3w his hand back, Ace caught a glimpse of a tattoo, the Cobra emblem.

"Sweetheart, I think it's time for us to leave. We have an early morning, chasing snakes." Ace wound himself around Megan's shoulders. When his opponent raised his brows in question, Ace explained. "We're Critter Gitters. Rattlesnakes are very common out here." As Megan started to protest, Ace planted a kiss on her lips, rendering her speechless. "Now, sweetheart, why don't you collect your winnings and let's get home." He took her hand as she gathered her chips and stood. Leading her away from the table, he saw her glare at him through slitted eyes.

"What was that all aboot. I was havin' a run a good luck. The little people were awatchin ova me."

"Your opponent is a Cobra agent." He whispered into her ear. "And as much as I'd like to watch you trounce that guy and put a dent into Cobra Commander's coffers, we need to report this to General Hawk."

"Aye, that we do." She sighed. "But, canna we kiss again. For an American, ye kiss like an angel."

"I think that can be arranged." He laughed as he dipped his head, touching his lips to hers. Tendrils of heat coursing through his veins at the touch. As she leaned into the kiss, Ace pulled her closer, losing himself in the kiss and losing all thought.

He was drawn out of the embrace by a tapping on his shoulder by a suited man with a badge indicating his position as a Casino host.

"Sir?" The suited man interrupted.

"Yes?" Ace turned to face the man.

"We would like to offer you and your lovely wife a room for the night."

"We'd love to take you up on it, but, not tonight. We have an early morning tomorrow."

"Some other time? We'll put it on your account with us." The man replied.

"Thank you." Ace nodded and turned to Megan. "Sweetheart, what do you say we head home?"

"Aye. I canna wait to get home." Megan winked as she ran a hand up and down Ace's arm. He smiled as heat permeated through his suit jacket lighting a fire within him.

_The next day at Nellis_

Ace woke up to a mass of coal black hair in his face and handful of beautiful woman in his arms. He smiled, remembering the night before. It was a night to definitely remember. She proved to have a fire inside her that not only could no one put out, but, he definitely didn't want to put out. She would easily become an addiction. Too bad they lived an ocean apart. After they'd met with Hawk and Flynn, He and Megan had fallen into bed with one another. Absently, he stroked her shoulder as she snuggled even closer into his chest and moaned slightly in her sleep. As he fell back asleep, he thought, he could get used to this. If only she weren't in the Royal Air Force.

_Later that _day

"Gentlemen and ladies, we have a report of Cobra activity in the area." Hawk started. "One of my men, Ace, was able to identify a Cobra agent playing in a poker tournament. What we do not know is what Cobra is up to." Hawk continued. "We need to find out what that is."

"Sir, could the player just be here to vacation?" Duke raised his hand, gold band glinting in the light. Hawk immediately noticed and narrowing his eyes at his first sergeant. Duke nearly cowered under his commander's scrutiny.

"It's possible, but, until we know for sure, we're going to treat this like a potential threat." Hawk answered.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, let's be on alert and Lady Jaye, Scarlett, you'll be working with Major Bannister of the Royal Army and Colonel Brekhov to see if you can learn what Cobra is up to. "

"Yes, sir." Both ladies replied. The English Major and Russian Colonel merely nodded.

"Dismissed. Except for you, Duke and Scarlett."

As the senior leadership for all the teams, Scarlett and Duke remained behind.

"Now, is there something you two need to tell me?"

"Well, sir, we're not exactly sure." Duke rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to look his commander in the eye.

"You're not sure if you're married to each other?"

"Yes sir."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, sir, we went out for dinner, saw the Baroness and Destro near a drive-thru wedding chapel and that's the last thing we remember before waking up in a hotel this morning." Scarlett was the one to answer this time.

"Did you eat something?"

"Not after dinner, no. And we only had one glass of wine each at dinner." Scarlett answered. "The only thing I can definitely remember was wondering what the Baroness and Destro were doing in a drive-thru wedding chapel, and then walking inside. After that, everything is missing."

"Is it possible the chapel is being used by Cobra for something other than a chapel?" Hawk asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But, there is something not right about the place." Duke answered this time.

"Well, can you remember where it was?"

"I can try, sir." Duke replied.

"Do it." Hawk ordered. "And if you did actually get married. Congratulations, it's about damn time. I was wondering if you'd ever come to your senses." Hawk walked away.

"Duke, what are we going to do?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't know. But, I do think we should find out if we are actually married or not. And we need to find out about that chapel." Duke replied. "Come on, let's go see if we figure out something."

"Okay." Duke thought she sounded dejected with that sighed response.

"Listen, whatever happens, whatever the truth is. I don't regret this morning. I've been trying to figure out if you felt the same way I do."

"Duke, for so long, I was tied to Snake eyes. But, after he decided we weren't a good fit. I was in a bad place. Now, now I know why. He saw things between us that I didn't see." She responded. "Now, let's go find out what's really going on and then we can decide what we're going to do."


	9. Chapter 9: Deal me a New Hand

Chapter 8

Deal me a New Hand

_Of all the blasted placed to send a sailor. The maintenance shack of an air force base in the blasted desert._ Shipwreck thought as he sauntered into the Nellis Air Force Base maintenance hanger assigned to the Joe and Tommy teams.

"Holy mutha_ a St._ Patrick" A very Irish, very feminine voice along with the sond of metal hittling the concrete floor pulled Shipwreck out of his thoughts and drew his attention to the firm, feminine rear sticking out of the engine of a Sky Striker.  
A few seconds later, he saw the reason for the outburst, a wrench was lying on the ground just below the engine. He leaned down to pick up the wrench and as he stood, he found his head connecting with the feminine rear and landed on his own.

_"_Ompf_" was his only reaction. _

"What the?" Leading Seaman Caitlin O'Malley looked down at the American sailor sprawled out on his rear in front of her, holding the very wrench that started this. "Aye, are ye alright?" She asked as she reached down to help the sailor up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're the mechanic?" Shipwreck asked incredulously as he looked up at what he thought was the oil-smudged face of an Irish angel. The light behind her acting like a halo lighting up her bright red hair and fine alabaster porcelain skin.  
From his position on the ground, Shipwreck was almost sure he was looking at an angel. Of course, he could've hit his head and not known it. And of course, his filter-less parrot clearly saw something.

"squawk, shipwrecks in love, squawk."

"Can it you blasted bird. I just met the lady." Shipwreck reached up and grabbed the beak of his feathered frenemy.

"Shipwreck, is it? Well, I can definitely see that. Yer a bit wobbly." The redhead laughed a deep, husky, hearty laugh as she reached down to help Shipwreck up.

"Sometimes, yes." Shipwreck laughed as well.

"And who might this be?" She angled her head towards Polly.

"Oh, this is Polly" Shipwreck held out and hand as the parrot landed on it.

"I'm Leading Seaman Caitlin O'Malley, Royal Navy." She smiled and Shipwreck felt like his entire day was lit.

"Chief Petty Officer Hector Delgado, or Shipwreck".

"I think I like Hector. Such a strong name." She smiled again. "So what brings ya to my neck a da woods."

"I've been sent to help you out Though a lotta good I can do. I'm a sailor."

"Aye, so am I, but, I can fix these babies." She laughed. "What do ya do in the Navy. Asides from being knocked on your arse?"

"Squawk, Not much, Squawk".

"Can it, Bird" Shipwreck grabbed Polly's beak. "Actually, I'm a gunner's mate."

"Aye, I can see why you'd be confused. I have no need fer a gunner's mate." She stuck her hands on her hips. "So, yer bird, she always says what she wants?"

"Actually, she's a he. And yeah, pretty much." Shipwreck laughed.

"Well, I like 'im." She laughed again. "Ah, well, since yer here, I could use some help. Ye can hand me tools while I get this baby here back in flyin' shape. Poor girl is not feelin so well. Are ye, baby?" She patted the nose of the skystriker.

"What's wrong with her?" Shipwreck asked.

"She seems to be havin' a wee bit a indigestion." Shipwreck looked at her quizzically. "Her fuel injection system isna injecting properly."

"Oh." Shipwreck just laughed. He thought it was cute how this lady treated the plane like it was her children.

_Across the base_

Ace pulled into the parking area next to the operations building for the 414th Combat Training Squadron[i]. He looked over at his passenger. Squadron Leader Megan O'Leary looked well-rested, despite being awake till all hours of the night making love  
with him. Next to winning the next big hand and flying a Skystriker through the air at mach 2, Ace couldn't think of a time when he'd felt so exhilarated as he did with the Irish pilot. Sighing, he thought about how this time would be short. Sixweeks  
would never be long enough with this lady. She was damn near perfect for him. She loved flying as much as he did and damned if she wasn't one helluva poker player. Basically, she was him, only prettier. He reached over and squeezed her hand, smiled  
and leaned across the seat to press a kiss to her lips.

"Hey, Ace!" A feminine voice called from behind him, pulling him from the embrace and causing him to turn around to face the voice.

"Kerry!" Ace's smile grew as he saw his commander's daughter walk up, her green flight suit clearly showing her newly minted wings. He and Hawk had planned to attend her flight school graduation at Vance Air Force Base, but, that wasn't for another three  
weeks. Why was she standing here with wings on her flight suit. "What are you doing here?"

"I graduated flight school early and now, I'm here to surprise my dad, take part in Red Flag and see my boyfriend." She smiled.

"You have a boyfriend? That's great! When do we get to meet him?" Ace smiled and quickly realized he was forgetting someone. "Oh, Lieutenant Kerry Abernathy, let me introduce you to RAF Squadron Leader Megan O'Leary."

"Aye, it's a pleasure ta meet another lady militr'y pilot" Megan reached out her hand to shake the younger woman's hand.

"Good to meet you do, Ma'am."

"Graduated early, did you?" Ace smiled. "Does your father know you're here?"

"He should, he set it up." Kerry smiled. "Since I'll be joining the team after I finish advanced flight training at Luke in the F-15 and the Joe's ranger school in the next six months, he thought it would be good to have me take part in this exercise."

"Well, that's great."

"If ye haven't trained in the aircraft, how are ye gonna take part in this exercise?" Megan scowled.

"I trained Lieutenant Abernathy on the skystriker while she was still in the Air Force Academy." Ace looked at her flightsuit and saw the new nickname. "Stink bomb? Do I want to know?"

"Oh, it's actually funny. I had an issue with one of my flight instructors. So, I left a stink bomb in his plane one day. Took four days for them to air out the plane and his flight suit." Kerry laughed.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"He wanted me to perform a barrel roll his way, and well, I had trouble with it. But, I could do it your way without a single problem. " Kerry shrugged. "So, how's Ginny?" Kerry's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she looked at Ace.

"She was transferred to Aviano, Italy and last I heard was engaged to a navy pilot aboard the Forrestal"

"Ah. I wondered what was going to happen there." She smiled and then leaned over and whispered. "This lady is much prettier than Ginny." She laughed. "Oh, well, time to go see Dad and report in."

* * *

[i] The 414th Combat Training Squadron is the actual unit designator for the United States Air Force's Exercise Red Flag. It is part of the 57th Wing which is currently commanded by one of the USAFs first female fighter pilots: Brigadier General Jeannie  
Leavitt, USAF.


	10. Chapter 10: Joker's Wild

Chapter 10

Jokers are Wild

Duke looked over at Scarlett, he still couldn't believe she was his wife, Well, maybe. That all depended on the next few stops. First, they needed to visit the chapel there were supposed to have been married in.

She looked like he felt, confused, worried and pensive. She was deep in thought and he assumed her mind was likely in the same place as hers. How he felt about being married. Sure, he'd had his eyes on the beautiful and gutsy redhead for years. But, she'd  
been with Snakeeyes for so long, he'd all but given up. He finally took his chance a couple of weeks after those two had broken up. They'd only been dating for two months. Too early to decide if they were destined to spend the rest of their days in  
each other's arms. Though Duke was sure he couldn't live life without the redhead in his life in some form or another. He reached over, squeezed her hand and smiled a brilliant smile.

"We'll figure this out." He whispered , eliciting a smile from her, albeit a weak smile.

"I know." Her smile worried him, he'd never seen such a weak smile from the normally exuberant redhead. The woman was on of the strongest women he knew and right now, he didn't see it. He wondered silently if it was because she wasn't ready for marriage  
or wasn't sure if she wanted to be married to him.

"This chapel? Do you remember exactly where it was?" Flint's voice interrupted not only the moment, but their collective thoughts. They both stared up at the warrant officer with, what Flint could only describe as "deer in the headlights" eyes.

Flint looked over at the couple in the back seat. He tried to tamp the smile he felt creeping up. They made a nice couple and despite their mutual arguments to the contrary, were in love with each other. He hoped one day, they would admit it to each other.

"It was just off the strip, somewhere near the Tropicana, I think." Duke replied.

"Is that where you had dinner?" Flint asked.

"No, we ate at a small Italian place just off the strip." Scarlett spoke up for the first time. "It was very intimate, very romantic."

"Obviously." Lady Jaye said with a knowing smirk. Flint elbowed her as he cleared his throat. She glared back at him.

"Duke, do you remember the name of the place?" Flint asked.

"Luigi's" He shot out.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Duke replied.

"Well, that's where we start." Flint stated firmly. "Then, we'll walk the same way you did until we find that chapel." Silence then descended over the car like a cool blanket.

_Back at Nellis AFB_

Second lieutenant Kerry Abernathy stepped into the operations office of the 414th Combat training squadron's operations office, glanced around clearly looking for something or someone. Within seconds, she spied her quarry. An Air Force officer was leaning  
against the map table. She assumed he was listening to the female weather officer, giving him a weather briefing. At least, that's what she assumed until she saw to pretty brunette with doll blue eyes smile almost seductively, bat the doll eyes, smile  
and laugh saying "I'll see you at eight, Jimmy."

Kerry's blood boiled even higher as she watched the man she thought was her boyfriend stroke doll eye's cheek.

"You betcha, sweet thing." He replied with a promise of hot sex tinging his voice.

"Can I help you, Lieutenant?" Doll eyes finally noticed Kerry standing there, her mouth agape and lightning shooting from her eyes.

"No, Ma'am. It looks like you have your hands full with the Captain. By the way, Captain Wheeldon, We're done. And I'll see you as you go down in flames after I shoot your cheating ass down." Kerry spun on her heels leaving Wheeldon standing there, mouth  
dragging on the floor. "Oh and ma'am, if I were you, I'd consider getting a full physical after sleeping with him, even if you are using condoms. Clearly, he likes to put his stick wherever he wants. I know I will be." She tossed over her shoulder  
not caring what the brunette was thinking.

The cute brunette glared at the pilot in front of her, just before she slapped him. Kerry heard the stinging slap and smiled as she stalked away haughtily almost crashing into Ace as he came in.

"Hey, kiddo." Ace grabbed Kerry by her arms before she fell on her rear. "Hey, Kerry? What's wrong?" He could see the anger and hurt reflected in her eyes.

"That, that…." She spat out pointing directly at Wheeldon. Ace watched her lower lip tremble in a mix of pain and anger.

"Kerry, baby." Wheeldon ran after her pleading.

"I don't know what's going on with you two, but, Weasel, I suggest you get your ass away from her. Now" Ace turned putting himself between Kerry and the other pilot. "Megan, take her outside, you, Captain." He turned to the brunette Wheeldon had been  
flirting with. "You, go get General Abernathy, Now." Ace barked sending the girl running.

"Ace, you can't call my dad." Kerry pleaded.

"Kerry, go with Megan."

"Aye, Ace. Come now, Leftenant." Megan wrapped one arm around the young officer.

"Well, the only reason I went out with you was your connectionto the joe team." Wheeldon sneered causing Kerry to pull herself out of Megan's grip and launched herself at the Captain managing to land a very strategically place kick to his groin,  
before Ace grabbed a hold of her and hauled her up against him.

"What the hell is going here?" Hawk's coice boomed through the hallway.

Ace dropped Kerry, Wheeldon attempted to stand, thr brunette snapped to attention, as did Kerry.

"Lieutenant Abernathy, did I just see you strike a superior officer?" Hawk strode up to Kerry, eyes glaring.

"Sir, yes, sir." Kerry responded.

"My office, now." He pointed down the hallway and she made her way down the hallway.

"Like the princess is going to get in trouble." Wheeldon said under his breath.

"Excuse me, Captain. What was that?" Hawk turned to the Captain.

"With all due respect, sir. But, we all know Lieutenant Abernathy is your daughter. So, what are the chances she'll be reprimanded." Wheeldon responded.

"Captain, did you just question my ability to be impartial with respect to my daughter, sir." Hawk responded.

"Weasel, if I were you, I'd shut up now." The pretty brunette suggested, placing her hand on his arm.

"Captain, I suggest you listen to the lady." Hawk ground out.

"With all due respect, General, I want the lieutenant courts-martialled for striking a superior officer." Wheeldon just wouldn't give up.

"Captain, how I handle my personnel is up to me and at present, if I were you. I'd remember that the Lieutenant was a student when you met her as her instructor."

Wheeldon just stared at Hawk knowing the General could have him reprimanded for that.

"Now, you report to Colonel Bradley's office."

"Yes, sir."

"Hey, Weasel, would you like me to let your wife know you'll be late tonight?" Ace called out and then watched the brunette let him have it as he walked away, smiling wryly.


	11. Chapter 11: Crap Shoot

Chapter 11

Sometimes it's just a Crap Shoot

Dusty stood outside the old wooden clapboard dorms held over from the base's World War Two history. The old clapboard barracks set farthest from the airfield were assigned to the Soviet teams. A bouquet of desert windflowers held nervously in his hand.  
He'd spent the last two hours combing the Mohave desert for the beautiful, exotic blooms. He wanted to surprise the bewitching Czechoslovakian sniper with native flowers. Dusty wanted to share the beauty of the desert he'd grown up with in Arizona  
with her. Despite being from the wrong side of the Iron Curtain, he couldn't help being attracted to the Communist beauty. He never really got over her after the Cobra E.T. debacle. This time, on his home turf, he was bound and determined to get a  
date.

It was eight in the morning and the helicopter crews were due on the flight line by nine with a briefing promptly at eight-thirty so he was expecting the Soviet bombshell any minute. For all his bravado in the desert, with this girl, she still made him  
slightly nervous. Not that he'd ever show it.

"Dusty?" An Eastern European liltig voice called from behind him.

"Daina" Dusty turned to face the raven haired beauty in her stiffy starched Czechoslovakian Army uniform.

"Vat iz diz?" She indicated to the flowers in his hand

"Oh, these are for you. Desert roses, desert lavender, desert lilies, and the bear paw poppy. I found them just for you."

"Dey are wery pretty. Dank dyu" She took the proferred flowers, smiled and inhaled the fragrance from the blooms.

"I was wondering, would you like to have dinner with me, tonight." Dusty asked.

"I vould have to ask Colonel Brekhov. But, da, I vould love to have dinner vith you Dusty." Daina replied with a smile. "Da Colonel, he likes to have meetings at night."

"Ah, General Hawk lets us have the nights to ourselves." Dusty responded.

"I vish Colonel Brekhov vould allow dat." She sighed.

"Daina, ve must get to briefing." Horror show reminded. The five Soviet troops that exited after Daina started walking towards the waiting blue Air Force bus.

"Ano, samozrejme " She replied in Czech. "Dusty, I vill let you know, vat Colonel Brekhov plans for tonight." She smiled. "Dank dyu for da pretty flowers." She walked onto the bus.

Dusty smiled with some hope as he followed her onto the bus bound for the operations shack.

Inside General Hawk's Office at Nellis

"Lieutenant, care to explain what happened out there?" Her father narrowed his eyes at his daughter, a newly minted Air Force pilot. She was standing ramrod straight.

"Sir, permission to ask if you're asking as my commanding officer or as my father?" Kerry asked , her eyes never leaving a spot on the wall behind him.

"Both." Hawk answered leaning back in his chair, steepling his hands, clearly waiting for an answer.

"Sir, Captain Wheeldon and I dated while I was in flight school." She answered. "I came in to the operations shack to report for duty, fonnd Captain Wheeldon flirting with that Lieutenant?P

"Was Captain Wheeldon your instructor?P

"No sir. He was assigned to a different squadron."

"Did you know he was married?"

"No, sir!" Kerry responded.

"So, in other words, he deceived you." Hawk asked, looking his daughter in the eyes.

"Sir, yes sir. I wasn't even aware he had been seeing another girl, sir."

"Very well. I can't punish you for an adulterous affair. However, I can punish you for your actions once you learned of the affair." Hawk leaned back in his chair. "You will be docked one month's pay." Her mouth dropped. It was unfair. Wheeldon was the  
one who deceived her, and she was paying the price. "Dismissed." She saluted and turned an about face on her heels and started to depart. "Kerry, speaking as your father. Next time kick harder or punch his lights out." He smiled.

"Yes, sir." Kerry laughed. "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"I love you."

"I love you too. But, you're still being punished."

"I know". She smiled as she walked over and kissed him on the head.

"Send in the Captain and his commander."

"Yes, sir."

Kerry walked out and met Wheeldon in the hallway.

"Your turn." She raised her nose in the air indignantly.

"Bitch." Wheeldon muttered under his breath and eliciting a look of disapproval from his commanding officer. Walking through the office door, he and Pete Bradley went in. Both men stood at attention in front of Hawk, who stared them both down.

"Colonel Bradley are you aware of why we're here?" Hawk asked his brother-in-law.

"All I've been told is that Captain Wheeldon was caught by a girlfriend making a pass at another woman." Bradley responded.

"Captain Wheeldon, not only made a pass at a subordinate officer, but was having an affair with Lieutenant Abernathy while she was in flight school." Hawk told his brother-in-law.

"Is this true, Captain?" Bradley asked.

"Sir, respectfully. My personal life is personal."

"Not when, first of all, you are making passes at subordinates while on base and in uniform. And second, it is against regulation for any instructor to have an inappropriate relationship with a student." Bradley pointed out. "While the affair did not  
take place under my command, I will still take the appropriate action. Is that understood. "

"Yes, sir" Wheeldon responded.

"Consider yourself under investigation and confined to the Security Police center for possible courts martial."

"Wait? Why am I being courts martialled and not Lieutenant Abernathy, she was just as willing a participant as I, sir." He snarled the last, his voice filled with disdain for the general officer seated behind the desk.

"For two reasons. First, Captain, she was not found trying to get a date while on duty. Second, She is not knowingly committing adultery and obviously multiple times. You are married, correct?" This time it was Bradley that answered. "My niece knows better,  
and so should you, Captain" Pete added. "Now, get out of here before I add insubordination to the charges of rape and carnal knowledge and conduct unbecoming an officer and a gentleman."

"With all due respect, Lieutenant Abernathy was a willing participant."

"Are you suggesting, Captain that an attorney does not know the law?" Bradley responded.

"Sir, in this case,yes."

Pete pulled out a copy of the Uniform Code of Military Justice and threw it at the insubordinate and indignant Captain. "Here's some light reading for you, Captain. I suggest you payparticular attention to Articles 89, 120 and 133. Those are your  
current charges. One of which carries the possibility of the penalty of death. Take a guess at which one."

"But, sir…." Bradley cut him off by calling for the security police to take Wheeldon away.

"So, what did you do about Kerry?" Pete said as he slid into the chair in front of Hawk's desk.

"Took away one month's pay. It's not like she needs it while on my team. We pretty much give everything she'll need." Hawk answered leaning back in his chair.

"Did she know about that guy being married?"

"She says no."

"You believe her?"

"She's my daughter, Pete."

"And she's my niece, Clay. But, even I know she's been known to try to get out of trouble."

"She's grown up a lot since the academy, time in the joes and flight school."

"Good enough for me." Pete smiled, just as the phone rang.

"General Abernathy?" Ace opened the door. "Doc called from the base."


End file.
